1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer includes a main apparatus and a display unit coupled to the main apparatus for relative rotation, for example. A keyboard is placed on the front surface of the main apparatus. Front and rear pairs of rubber pads are attached to the bottom surface of the main apparatus, respectively. The notebook personal computer is received on the surface of the desk at these rubber pads. A user manipulates the keyboard to input commands and/or data to the notebook personal computer, for example.
When a piece of paper is inserted between the surface of the desk and one of the rubber pads, for example, the rubber pad adjacent to this rubber pad lifted up above the surface of the desk. When a user puts his palms on the main apparatus to type, the notebook personal computer inevitably rattles.